Kirop
Kirop was the leader of the Av-Matoran, who was captured and transformed into a Shadow Matoran by the Brotherhood of Makuta. History Early Life Similarly to most other Av-Matoran, Kirop was created by the Great Beings to participate in the construction of the Great Spirit Mata Nui, with no worldly desires or true consciousness. Upon its completion, he was placed inside the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. At one point, Kirop was known to have been awarded one of the six Keystones, a fragment of a key required to unlock the Codrex, by a Hand of Artakha member. Shortly afterwards, Kirop and his fellow Av-Matoran came to settle underneath the Southern Continent to colonize Karda Nui before the awakening of Mata Nui. The colonization effort was hampered by frequent attacks by the Avohkah, but the Toa Mata soon arrived to deal with the threat. Over the course of the his career, Kirop came to be regarded as the spiritual leader of the Av-Matoran, providing guidance for his people in place of a Turaga. During the Time Slip, Kirop was known to have led the Av-Matoran into the caves beneath the Southern Continent, eventually settling the colony beneath the surface. As a consequence of the Great Cataclysm, however, tectonic tremors across the Matoran Universe caused part of the homeland of the Av-Matoran to fall back into the Universe Core, forming the future Stalactite Villages of Karda Nui. Encouraging the survivors to rebuild, Kirop took up residence in one of the villages. During this period of his life, Kirop became especially concerned with the defense of his people, who were now once again exposed in one of the most temperamental regions of the Matoran Universe. Fearful of the Energy Storms and mindful of the special role that Matoran of Light played in the Matoran Universe, Kirop would oversee the creation of the Booster Rockets and weapons, insisting that each villager be equipped and able to defend themselves. Kirop would also commission several of his comrades to harvest Lightvine fences around the various settlements of Karda Nui, believing their fluorescent properties to ward off any potential invaders. Siege of Karda Nui Amidst rumors of paranoia, Kirop's anxieties would soon prove justified with the Brotherhood of Makuta discovering the location of the Av-Matoran homeland and mounting an invasion force. Aware that Matoran of Light were statistically more likely to become Toa, however, Makuta Antroz, Vamprah, and Chirox notably besieged Karda Nui for three consecutive days, bombarding the Stalactite Villages with Shadow Leeches and transforming droves of villagers into Shadow Matoran. Attempting a rescue operation to liberate one of the Stalactite Villages on the second day, Kirop was among the casualties of the siege, falling victim to a Shadow Leech and transforming into a Shadow Matoran. Realigning with the Makuta, Kirop came to serve Makuta Chirox, finding that he served as little more than a puppet testifying the defeat of the Av-Matoran. Following the arrival of the Toa Nuva, however, the Makuta were repelled from the skies of Karda Nui and forced to regroup. With Toa Kopaka, Pohatu and Lewa remaining in Karda Nui while Tahu, Gali and Onua ventured to the Swamp of Secrets below, Kirop came to witness Gavla rising to a high-ranking position within the Shadow Matoran ranks while Tanma took over his position as leader of the Av-Matoran. Bereft of purpose, Kirop began patrolling the airspace above Karda Nui, relaying valuable surveillance back to the Makuta. However, on one such patrol, Kirop was struck out of the sky by Toa Lewa and knocked unconscious. Taken prisoner, Toa Kopaka notably retrieved Kirop's Keystone and hatched a plan to trail the Matoran back to the Shadow Leech Hive, waiting for him to come back to his senses and allowing him to overhear fake intelligence of a looming attack on the Makuta. Eager to warn Makuta Mutran of an assault on the Shadow Leech supply, Kirop promptly escaped confinement and headed directly for the Makuta's laboratory, unknowingly allowing the Toa to tail him. Catching on to the Toa's plan, Kirop came to realize that he had been used and was forced to locate Chirox to defend the Shadow Leech Hive. With the Toa damaging the laboratory and preventing the Makuta from manufacturing any more Shadow Leeches, Kirop earned the scorn of Mutran, who held him personally responsible for the disruption. Accompanying Makuta Chirox for the remainder of the Siege of Karda Nui, Kirop and his fellow Shadow Matoran were eventually cast to one side as the Makuta engaged the Toa Nuva more directly. With a Klakk released into the wilderness of the Swamp of Secrets, Toa Takanuva soon discovered the Rahi's unique ability to reverse the effects of a Shadow Leech with its sonic screech, prompting him to round up all the Shadow Matoran scattered around the Universe Core and revert them back to their Av-Matoran forms. Exposed to the Klakk's sonic screech, Kirop was himself restored and defected to the ranks of the Toa, later escaping the Universe Core with the rest of the Av-Matoran colony before the Energy Storms destroyed the Stalactite Villages. Reign of Shadows Traveling to Metru Nui, Kirop and his fellow Av-Matoran attended a ceremony at the Coliseum, only to discover that Makuta Teridax had displaced Mata Nui in the Core Processor and taken command of the Matoran Universe. Forced to accept the downfall of Mata Nui, Kirop and his cohorts went into hiding beneath the Archives, only to be rooted out and captured by platoons of Rahkshi. Imprisoned within the Great Temple and subjected to a process of re-education, Kirop resisted a series of mental attacks for some time, until he was released by Toa Gali. Freed from his confines, Kirop joined the resistance forces and later journeyed south of Metru Nui, where he united with the disgruntled Matoran masses and helped fend off the Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Islands. Once the Matoran Universe successfully landed on Bara Magna, Kirop and his compatriots remained inside the Great Spirit Robot while their warriors fought a battle on the surface of the planet, stepping outside of the Matoran Universe for the first time in 100,000 years. With Toa Tahu using the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi army and with the Great Spirit Robot receiving critical damage to its Core Processor, Kirop was thrown by the impact and suffered light injuries as a result of the artificial gravity being switched off. Patching himself up, however, Kirop was able to escape the debilitated Matoran Universe and set foot on the surface of Bara Magna alongside his fellow Matoran, gathering around to hear the Legend of Mata Nui told by the Turaga of Metru Nui. Spherus Magna Following The Reformation, Sperhus Magna was revitalized into a paradisaical world able to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the Matoran Universe. Moreover, Mata Nui was known to have used the last of his power reserves to undo the mutations and ailments inflicted upon the denizens of the Matoran Universe, restoring Kirop back to his original form and undoing the alternations of Makuta Mutran. Kirop later began working with other Av-Matoran representatives to overcome the boundaries between the Agori and Matoran societies, which were having trouble integrating. Abilities and Traits A wise and just orator known to have rallied hope in the dark times, Kirop led the Matoran of Karda Nui in lieu of a Turaga and guided them for many centuries. By the Invasion of Karda Nui, he had a decorated career as a political leader and philosopher. As an Av-Matoran, Kirop had limited access to his elemental powers, to the extent of being able to fire bolts of Elemental Light energy and change the way others perceived the color of his armor. Having spent the overwhelming majority of his life in the highly irradiated Universe Core, Kirop also grew to be considerably larger than other Matoran. After having his light drained by a Shadow Leech, however, Kirop instead gained the ability to channel bursts of Elemental Shadow energy and, when in contact with Makuta Chirox, could temporarily rob an opponent of their sight. This transformation has since been reversed. Mask and Tools As an Av-Matoran, Kirop wore a powerless Kanohi Pakari, the Mask of Strength, and wielded twin Power Swords. He also had a rocket booster that allowed for limited flight. Following his transformation into a Shadow Matoran, Kirop was briefly equipped with a pair of Claw Blades and a pair of small wings, which allowed him to fly short distances. During this time, his Kanohi was also replaced with a Noble Shelek, though his original Pakari was later reclaimed. Forms Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' - First Appearance *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' Category:Av-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Karda Nui Category:Light